walking_contradiction_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderville Later: A Fishy Situation
Previous Story: Slenderville Later: Shifts in Time Next Story: Slenderville 4: Gaither Knight Slenderville Police Station Gashon: Looks like we've got a new recruit. Kahar: Is that... -squints- oh god it is... Rambo Mike: YO WHAT'S UP MOTHERF*CKERS! Kahar: ... Gashon: These new recruits sure have personalities... Kahar: Nuff said. -radio buzzes- Police Officer: All units we have reports of a... -eating donut-....mmm, donuts...I mean... -eating- Gashon: FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST SAY IT ALREADY! Police Officer: Disturbance on Avenue Street. Kahar: Of all the names they could've come up with... Gashon: Let's go. Rambo Mike: YEAH LETS TEAR UP SOME MEXICANS! Gashon: ... Slenderville Prison Facility Guard: Get up Joker! It's time for supper! -walks towards the cell to open it- Joker: Give me a pencil and I'll show you a trick you'll never forget o_o Guard: Hmm...no. -opens cell- Joker: Ok o_o -walks out with guard to the cafeteria- -Joker then punches the guard, knocking him out, and steals his keys- Reed: Hi Joker :| Joker: Hi o_o -unlocks Reed's cell- -the two run as alarms blare- Avenue Street Kahar, Rambo Mike, and Gashon: -arrive in cop car- Gashon: Alright keep your eyes and ears peeled for a disturbance. Kahar: Alright, GreenWizard Park is that way. -points to his left where there is a big park- Mike, you go over there while Gashon and I patrol the street. Rambo Mike: On it! Kahar and Gashon: -walk down the street, searching for odd activity- Gashon: I feel like I'm being watched. Kahar: Yeah... -looks to his right where the apartment building is and sees Blarth staring at them out his apartment window with binoculars- Uh...Gashon. -points towards apartment building- Gashon: What? -looks at apartment building- Oh my god Blarth, you creep. Alright, let's radio Mike, tell him we found what's going on. Kahar: Here you go. -tosses his radio to Gashon- Gashon: -radios Mike- Mike we found out what's going on, meet me in the apartment buildig. Rambo Mike: On my way. Gashon: You stay here Kahar, radio for backup if we need it. -tosses radio back- Kahar: Got it. Apartment Building Blarth: -looking through binoculars at Avenue Street and GreenWizard Park- Oh you naughty boy...you're walking your dog without a leash. Gashon: -suddenly kicks down door and runs in with Rambo Mike, points pistol at Blarth- Blarth you creep, stop spying on people! Rambo Mike: YEAH HANDS IN THE AIR PERVERT! Blarth: But watching little boys is interesting...especially when they're naughty. Gashon: -hears screams and pounds coming from the closet- What the... -opens closet door- -a bunch of kids run out of the closet and run away- Gashon: I thought only Fishy was sick enough to keep kids in his closet. Blarth: Well that's because... -starts unzipping his suit- ...I am Fishy -yanks off skin, revealing a fishman underneath- Gashon: I thought Slander strangled you! Fishy: dat wa fisy1, im fisy2 Gashon: How many of you are there? Fishy: y shud i tll u? Rambo Mike: PEDO! -pulls out machine gun and unloads full clip into Fishy- Fishy: ahhhh!!!! -is shredded apart- Gashon: Alright well lets head back to the station, problem solved. Back at the Police Station Kahar: -enters his captain's office- Job well done. My files say we've been looking for Fishy for months now. Gashon: Wait when did you bec---oh right. -suddenly remembering that Kahar was captain after Dylan became commissioner- -phone rings- Kahar: -picks it up- Hello? Mmm. Mhmm. Yes. Ok. Yeah. We'll be right there. Ok. Bye. -hangs up- Gashon: What is it this time? Kahar: There was a breakout at the Slenderville Prison Facility. Gashon: Guess that's another job for us. Rambo Mike: Those escaped prisoners won't be no trouble for me yo. I just fill em up with lead. Kahar: Let's just go already... The Jeulincave Just: -sitting in chair with armor on- The people of Slenderville need a hero. One that does what the police cannot do. One that brings justice to this town. Which is why... -turns around-...I'm Batj--- -doorbell rings- Just: ... -takes off armor and walks to door- Kane: Hi Just! Have you seen this guy? -pulls out picture of the Joker- Just: No...wait, yes. About a year ago. That's when Captain Kahar through him in prison. Kane: Well he escaped! Ok, thanks for your time! Just: Yeah whatev...wait, escaped? Kane: Yes! Just: Very well then. -closes door- Kane: Bye!!! Just: -suits up- The people need me. They call my name. They plea for me to protect Slenderville, because I am...Batj--- Fred: Sir, shall I make you a cup of tea? Just: No need. -hurries to the Jeulinmobile- Prison Facility Again Kahar: Tell me everything that happened. Guard: I let the Joker out of his cell to take him to the cafeteria, next thing you know I'm unconscious and Reed and the Joker have escaped. Kahar: Why'd Reed have to be a bad guy? Gashon: Whatever. We just need to find them before they cause more chao--- -prison wall suddenly explodes- Kahar: What was that?! Rambo Mike: YEAH LETS DO THIS! -pulls out machine gun- Gashon: -runs over to the blown up wall, bunch of guards laying there dead- Appears to be a timed explosive. They're probably miles away, slapped it on when they left. Kahar: There's no way they could've gotten out of Slenderville. Alright, here's what we do: I'll call Dylan and tell him to tighten up security at the city borders, rest of the police force will scour the city for the Evil Base. Gashon: Well if there's one person who can help us in this case, it's Atom. Heard he lives in The Slums these days. Kahar: Well he still lives in the same place it's just become The Slums in the past year o_o Gashon: Whatever. -gets in his cop car with Rambo Mike- Evil Base Joker: -turns on lights- Ah Reed, been a while since you and I have been criminal partners. Oh goodie, the good old days. Spreading terror and chaos throughout Slenderville. Reed: Yeah :| Joker: This place has become a little dusty but we can take care of that. But before we can carry out our plans, there's one more person we need. Reed: Slander? o_o Joker: Yes o_o Police Station Again Kahar: -sits in office and calls Dylan- Hey Dylan. Dylan: God dammit Kahar why are you calling me? Kahar: Joker and Reed escaped from the prison, I need you to put the city borders on lockdown. Dylan: Only if you find me the cigar the size of Danny's pinkie. -opens desk drawer- Nevermind, found it. Kahar: ... Dylan: Alright I'll have the men put the city borders on lockdown. The Slums Rambo Mike: I don't like the look of this place... Gashon: Me neither. Rambo Mike: Especially at night. Gashon: It's always dark here. How the h--oh that's right, we have time. Rambo Mike: Gashspeed. Gashon: How'd you know about that? Rambo Mike: Kahar told me. Gashon: ... -walks around, sees graffiti art of Slander- Rambo Mike: So that's Slander? Gashon: Yeah, at least graffiti art of him. Gonna take a closer look. -walks into alley to look at graffiti- -a man jumps on Gashon, pins him down, and points a gun in his face while staring at the graffiti- Gashon: -realizes it's Atom- Atom: Got you motherfu---Gashon? Jesus, I almost shot you homie. Gashon: Yeah, thanks a lot. -gets up and brushes dirt off- Atom: You shouldn't be here dude. Why are you and your friend here? Gashon: Joker's back and we need your help. Atom: That must mean Slander's back. Let me round up the hood and I'll join you in killing him. Radum Tower Joker and Reed: -pull up to Radum Tower in Joker's ice cream truck- Joker: What a magnificient place, right Reed? Reed: Sure :| Joker: Place went downhill and became abandoned after Mr. Radum had an...unfortunate run-in...with Slander, but now it'll be ours. -pulls out pistol and shoots door open- Reed: So we're supposed to meet Slander here? Joker: Time will tell. -Reed and Joker walk to the roof- Joker: I remember when we made a portal up here. The glory days. Reed: I don't see Slander... :| Slander: -walks out of the shadows, breathing heavily- Reed: Nice to see you again Slandy :| Slander: Hi Reed o_o Joker: Alright so there's a bunch of tunnels below the city. We'll use it to transport stuff between Evil Base and Radum Tower. Our bases of operation. Reed: Ok :| Will continue in Slenderville 4...hopefully.